Paradise City
Paradise City (also known as Degrassi Goes Hollywood on The N), is the four-part episode film special, starring the characters Paige Michalchuk, Manny Santos, Ellie Nash, Craig Manning and Marco Del Rossi from Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot Manny Santos wants to be an actress. She is currently studying theatre at Smithdale University. She goes to a show where Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes are the hosts. Mewes gives her an audition, but she blows it. Eventually, she regains her confidence and goes to Hollywood with Peter Stone, his girlfriend Mia Jones, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt and her ex-boyfriend Jay Hogart. Meanwhile, Paige Michalchuk is telling everyone that she is a stylist, but she's really working as an assistant for an actress named Hailey Montel. Hailey is snobby and mean to Paige. Paige gets Haley an audition with Jason Mewes. After Hailey's audition she asks Paige to get an item that she left at the audition. Paige goes back and auditions for the part of Trixie. Paige is then offered the part. Paige and Manny are both known for getting into fights at Degrassi with each other, and they are bitter rivals. There is some major drama here since Manny wanted the role and Paige wound up getting it. Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash come to visit her in the mansion that she got by being the lead in the movie. Paige then becomes obnoxious, spoiled, and rude because of her fame. She slaps Marco in the face and he leaves her house and heads back to Canada. She gets kicked out of the movie. She then goes to a movie premiere and falls on the red carpet, then Manny helps her. Later in the movie Paige becomes Jason Mewes' assistant, except he is much nicer to her than Haley was. Manny ends up getting the role. Jay loves Manny and would do anything for her just to make her happy. They rekindle their relationship and kiss. Sub Plot Ellie Nash is facing her own troubles. Her dad Colonel Nash has come back from Afghanistan, but has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Ellie is trying to avoid seeing him. She runs into her old friend Craig Manning in Hollywood. Craig is now a year sober. He asks Ellie to come stay at his place and plays a song he wrote for her titled "Rescue You." They spend the day at the beach together and her feelings for Craig resurface. However, later, she finds out that Craig has a girlfriend, Yvette, which depresses her, and she goes back to Paige's mansion. The next day, Craig shows up at Paige's party at the mansion and tries to talk to Ellie, who is very drunk. He tells her that he thought he had a perfect life there in Hollywood, until she showed up. Misunderstanding, she walks away without letting Craig finish what he was trying to say. She then dives into the ocean even though she can't swim. Craig and Marco find her and rescue her and they return to Craig's apartment. His girlfriend isn't there, and it's not clear whether they might have broken up or not. After a talk with Craig, she decides to go home and see her father. Craig goes with her to the airport. They say goodbye and leave, but they both turn back and run to each other. They kiss passionately, and Ellie says "We'll always have LA, right?" and Craig responds "Someday, maybe," indicating that they may embark on a relationship in the future. After a few more hugs and kisses, they say goodbye and Ellie heads home. Craig is very sad to see her go. In the end, Ellie visits her dad and begins to cry and hugs him; Marco stays at the hospital with Ellie, of whom he is very proud. Marco gets a call on his cell phone from Paige, but he decides to ignore the call. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Paradise City" by Guns N' Roses. * Even though the episode is based on Hollywood the majority of it was shot in Canada. Adamo Ruggiero, Lauren Collins, Jake Epstein, Jason Mewes, and Stacey Farber were the only ones who got to film the movie on location in Hollywood and in Canada even though it's assumed that other cast members, such as Cassie Steele, actually did arrive in Hollywood, but they filmed that portion in Canada. *Paige has two different mansions in the movie, but it's only supposed to be one. This is because one was actually used for filming in California, and the other was used to film in Canada. *This is the second episode to take place during a school Break. The first was Bust a Move and the next two were Boom Boom Pow and Degrassi: Las Vegas. Unlike the others, this one takes place during winter break as evidenced by Peter mentioning Winter break. *At one point in the movie, Hailey Montel mentions Shenae Grimes, who portrayed Darcy Edwards on Degrassi. Hailey mentioned Shenae's new show 90210. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ellie Nash. *This episode marks Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes's last appearances on Degrassi. *This was the first Degrassi movie in the TNG series and the second movie in the Degrassi Franchise, the first being School's Out!. *Liberty, Snake, Riley, Connor, K.C., Clare, Johnny, Bruce and Jane were all absent from this movie. *This movie had five celebrity guest stars: Perez Hilton, Vivica A. Fox, Kelly Carlson, Pete Wentz, and Cassadee Pope. *After West End Girls, this is the second time that Paige broke her leg because of Manny. *This episode marks the start of Manny and Jay's third relationship. *This episode marks Manny's last plot. *Stacey Farber (Ellie) was nominated for a Gemini award for her performance in this episode. *This episode marks the final regular appearances of Mia Jones and Kelly Ashoona. *In a 2015 interview, Stacey Farber admitted that she had a zit on the day that Craig and Ellie's kiss was filmed and felt very insecure about it. As such, she tried to use Jake Epstein's face to cover hers. She claimed that she cringed whenever she watched the kiss scene as it was "extremely awkward." *Although Ellie cut herself numerous times in Whisper to a Scream, none of the scars on her arms are visible at any point during the film. *Jake Epstein and Michael Seater previously co-starred in The Zack Files in which they played Cameron Dunleavey and Spencer Sharpe respectively. *Degrassi Goes Hollywood got its own DVD release even though the episodes are already included in the season 8 boxset. |-| Gallery= Mick3.png 3558.png 1241818224.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n09.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n10.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n12.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n13.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n14.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n15.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n16.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n17.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n20.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n22.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n28.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n29.jpg 5414_113489449118_54557829118_2113296_457959_n.jpg 5414_113492549118_54557829118_2113322_4305756_n.jpg 5414_113489469118_54557829118_2113299_3811947_a.jpg ellie-2.jpg albumart.jpg 170945.80447342.jpg 170721.68072889.jpg 170829.26736015.jpg 170846.43008554.jpg 170959.31338324.jpg DegrassiGoesHollywoodMovieStill2.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-7.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-05.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-08.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-1.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-2.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-3.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-4.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-5.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-9.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-14.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-15.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-23.jpg 5467547.png Degrassi Goes Hollywood 0617.jpg marco-3.jpg Craig and Yvette (2).jpg Craig and Yvette DGH.jpg HaIlEy M.jpg Truffles_peeing_on_Paige.jpg Somehow_you_saw_someone_worth_saving.jpg Did you really look my way (2).jpg DGH.jpg Dgh+2.jpg dgh+3.jpg dgh+4.jpg dgh+5.jpg dgh+6.jpg dgh+7.jpg dgh+8.jpg dgh+10.jpg dgh+11.jpg dgh+12.jpg dgh+13.jpg dgh+14.jpg crmkx.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg Episode-110.jpg Episode-109.jpg Episode-108.jpg Episode-101.jpg Episode-069.jpg Episode-055.jpg Episode-030.jpg Episode-029.jpg episode-002.jpg episode-039.jpg episode-106.jpg episode-113.jpg episode-059.jpg episode-055.jpg episode-112.jpg episode-056.jpg episode-066.jpg Screenshot from 2015-03-27 19:36:20.png Screenshot from 2015-03-27 19:36:02.png Screenshot from 2015-03-27 19:35:45.png 90iou.png Screenshot from 2015-03-27 21:30:41.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:54:12.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:51:11.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:51:39.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:54:05.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:54:05.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:54:35.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:55:09.png Screenshot from 2015-03-28 20:55:34.png episode-013.jpg episode-014.jpg episode-024.jpg episode-028.jpg episode-033.jpg episode-037.jpg episode-054.jpg episode-077.jpg episode-078.jpg episode-079.jpg episode-081.jpg episode-091.jpg episode-096.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-19 at 3.27.32 PM.png Images (61).jpg Images (62).jpg Images (63).jpg MannyPaigeEllie.jpg Degrassipaigemarcoellie.jpg 29-brucas59 (2).jpg Janie and the Studs.jpg Manny Studz Degrassi Goes Hollywood.jpg Screenshot (6).png Screenshot (7).png Screenshot (13).png Screenshot (16).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (21).png Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (26).png Screenshot (27).png Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (38).png Screenshot (43).png Screenshot (44).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (49).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (53).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (57).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (79).png Screenshot (80).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (84).png Screenshot (85).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (89).png Screenshot (90).png Screenshot (92).png Screenshot (95).png Screenshot (96).png Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (98).png Screenshot (99).png Screenshot (100).png Screenshot (102).png Screenshot (103).png Screenshot (104).png Screenshot (105).png Screenshot (106).png Screenshot (107).png Screenshot (108).png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (114).png Screenshot (115).png Screenshot (116).png Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (125).png Screenshot (126).png Screenshot (127).png Screenshot (128).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (130).png Screenshot (133).png Screenshot (134).png Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (136).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (139).png 4545er.jpg 4535.png Craig-Ellie-Peter.jpg Ellie and craig.jpg Ellie and Craig.jpg EggersandKevinSmith.jpg Dghglamour3ladiesbench.jpg?w=545&h=463.jpeg Jay-Manny Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg 455436f.jpg 4564r.jpg 8798h.jpg 443er.jpg 4534fd.jpg 4353c.jpg 4545r.jpg 454rt.jpg 6464.jpg 34543.jpg 6755.jpg 56465.jpg 6456fv.jpg 45645d.jpg 64545.jpg 9698.jpg 53535.jpg 4564fddd.jpg 7987n.jpg 3443jj.jpg 43443jj.jpg 65756.jpg 5645m.jpg 5464f.jpg 54545.jpg Jay-manny.jpg 56756g.jpg 535dr.jpg 6545t.jpg 8uiio.png 897uoijjj.png 77y9uo.png Normal dgh 2818029.jpg Normal dgh 2818529.jpg 6654.jpg 343g.jpg 34f.jpg 5644n.jpg 755dd.jpg Movie.png 4544.jpg 343ef.jpg Normal dgh 2820729.jpg Normal dgh 2820529.jpg Normal dgh 2820829.jpg 654r.jpg 544r.jpg 454re.jpg 5432e.jpg 543543re.jpg 5675r.jpg Davlove.jpg 4545v.jpg 464r.jpg 5434f.jpg 54454.jpg 989.jpg Yiyyuiyui.png 89iyyuiuyi.png 9iuiyuyuyu.png 8iuyuyui.png 3453dd.jpg 4554f.jpg 766.png 15-brucas59.jpgs.jpg 8789uij.png 8789uijj.png 9jjj.png Yuh.png 99jjj.png 888hjhh.png 98789ui.png 809uio.png 89u8i.png 898uio.png 5645tr.png 353f.png 353re.png Episode-100.jpg Apple.png Truffles.png Mick2.png Mick.png 5454.jpgrte.jpg Normal dgh 289729.jpg Dfdkj.jpg Normal dgh 289129.jpg Normal dgh 289829.jpg Normal dgh 2810529.jpg Normal dgh 2811629.jpg 5454.jpg Rewd.jpg Jay hogart.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Movie Trailer |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona Also Starring *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Paul Amos as Mick *Hayley Andoff as Gwyneth *Mary Ashton as Hailey Montel *Nick Baillie as Photographer *Rhoslynne Bugay as Stylist *Kelly Carlson as herself *Julia Chantrey as Casting assistant *Tenika Davis as Yvette *Romina D'Ugo as Nina *Vivica A. Fox as herself *Yani Gellman as "The Shores" boy *Perez Hilton as himself *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Daniel Levesque as Colonel Nash *Dan Levy as Robbie *Danijel Mandic as Soldier *Jamie Mayo as Soldier's wife *Jason Mewes as himself *Chris Morgan as Juicy *Janna Polzin as Casting agent *Cassadee Pope as herself *James Preston Rogers as Roadhouse announcer *Tim Rozon as himself *Michael Seater as Michael Raye *Kevin Smith as himself *Pete Wentz as himself Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Sav: "Hey guys look what I found in the bushes, a phone! Ha." *Sav: "I can't wait any longer, I've gotta go!" *Holly J.: "What are we celebrating? That you guys stop making out long enough to go skating?" to Emma and Kelly *Manny: "Why do you guys do everything he says?" Peter: "'Cause he's awesome" Sav: "And he scares us." *Manny: "I'll be back before you know it." Jay: "I'll be waiting for you, Boo." *Jay: "No more Professor Sociopath, not on my watch." *Sav: "My stickers... all gone." *Craig: "Ellie, wait. I should have told you about Yvette." Ellie: "No, you were trying to be a good friend, and I interpreted that as a romantic overture...again." *Ellie: "I, I just really have to stop thinking that my feelings for you will...ever be requited." (Long pause) Craig: "I had a really great time today." *Ellie: "What are you doing here?" Craig: "So I have this life in LA. It's pretty perfect: dream job, dream apartment, great girlfriend...And all of a sudden, you show up and suddenly everything doesn't seem so perfect anymore." Ellie: "'Cause that's, that's what I do. Yeah, um, I'm the one who messes up people's lives." Craig: "No, Ellie, no." Ellie: "You know what? Um, you should just stay away from me because, um, you'll be better off." Craig: "Ellie..." Ellie: "Go." Craig: "You don't get it..." *Ellie: "Thanks again for all your help. You really came through for me." Craig: "Call it even." *Ellie: "We'll always have LA, right?" Craig: "Someday, maybe." |-| Featured Music= *''"I Just Wanna Party"'' by Stüdz *''"Give It Up (Gleedsville Remix)"'' by The Safe Word Project *''"Wasabi"'' by Dave Dunlop *''"Good Year"'' by Kieth and Renée *''"Back To Earth"'' by Art Of Fresh *''"All I Wanna Do"'' by The School *''"The Bee Hell"'' by The Two-Minute Miracles *''"Believe In Me"'' by Sloan *''"My Fair Weather Friend"'' by The Blue Seeds - Heard when Paige gets into a limo after talking to Marco about Ellie. *''"Swan Song"'' by Jake Epstein *''"Watch Out For The Fuzz"'' by Howie Beck *''"Rescue You"'' by Jake Epstein *''"Song For Malcolm"'' by Dave Dunlop *''"Fishnet Trucker"'' by Tim Welch *''"Blue Bobby"'' by Robert Bartolucci *''"Crash My Party"'' by Cassie Steele *''"Wanna Be A Star"'' by Walter Meego *''"Deluxxx"'' by Rachel *''"Come On And Go"'' by Scout - Heard when Ellie tries to drown herself. *''"Typical"'' by Hunter Valentine *''"Be Love"'' by The Trews *''"For The Nights I Can't Remember"'' by Hedley - Heard when Craig kisses Ellie goodbye. *''"Life Is A Show"'' by Cassie Steele *''"One Saturday Night Away"'' by Cassie Steele, Michael Seater & The Mewesical High Cast |-| Links= *Watch Paradise City (Part 1) on YouTube *Watch Paradise City (Part 2) on YouTube *Watch Paradise City (Part 3) on YouTube *Watch Paradise City (Part 4) on YouTube *Watch Paradise City on GorillaVid (International) *Watch Paradise City on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Finale